


Maybe

by kurokobun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 days of cheesy tropes challenge, Cheesy Tropes Challenge, M/M, coffee shop!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having dealt with painful family affairs Murasakibara Atsushi is just the kind of customer Himuro Tatsuya needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MuraHimu day! It's a crime I haven't spared these two more writing time seeing as they mean so much to me, and they always end up being side characters instead of getting their own stories (which I'm guilty of, come on, but we need more fics where they're the main pair, ya know?).

It’s not what Tatsuya had originally planned. He didn’t think he’d have to resort to take an extra job to get by, seeing as his parents had been more then generous with sending him cash throughout high school. Then again, he supposed he also should’ve seen it coming a mile away. While going home to America for the summer before university he’d been in denial. He’d somehow convinced himself that coming out of the closet would not be that much of a big deal, but it had been. It had involved a lot of yelling, a lot of his mother crying while clutching the cross hanging from a chain around her neck, and his father slapping him across the cheek; it still feels like it aches even if it’s been a whole month since then.

Thanks to a basketball scholarship he’s doing just fine, but if he wants to have a smidge of a social life he’s forced to work, as well as it helps having money to pay for clothes, school supplies and his phone bill. A small voice in his head had told him he’d looked for one partially because he also needed a distraction from the grim reminder that his parents no longer wants anything to do with him.

Because he likes _guys_ and, according to them, that’s wrong.

The coffee shop only lies about ten minutes from the dorms, so he tries to take as many shifts as he can, and it’s _because_ he works so often he takes notice of regular costumers. There’s one in particular that catches his eye from the very beginning. It’s not that weird that he does. The high school student is _huge_. He’s the tallest person Tatsuya’s ever laid eyes on with indifferent eyes, purple hair, and a sweet tooth beyond what can possibly be considered normal.

He usually asks for their special twenty-muffin offer that is always delivered in two bags, containing muffins of various flavors; caramel, lemon, chocolate, vanilla, banana, and more depending on whether their baker is up for an experimenting morning or not. Tatsuya watches interested as he almost every other day comes in, stuffing the pastries into his mouth and reads what has to be homework.

He always looks displeased when he does it. He acts like such a _kid_. Even his voice is somewhat childish, completely mismatched from his large body that Tatsuya, sometime around June, notices is unfairly fit for a person who inhales twenty sugar-coated muffins in front of him on a weekly basis.

And yet, even how odd this high school kid is, Tatsuya finds him strangely… fascinating.

It’s also around June that Tatsuya wonders if he perhaps should speak to him properly, instead of just taking his order. It’s been three months and he’s seen the purple haired teen around enough to know he always eats the muffin with vanilla frosting first, and that if he wants coffee with hardly any caffeine, but instead wants lots of sugar and milk, preferably with scream and caramel on top; and sometimes he’s seen in him a basketball jersey, meaning he plays or at least is a little bit interested. With his built Tatsuya is wiling to bet he’s a player though.

“I’ve noticed you come in here a lot.” Tatsuya smiles when he says it, keeping his expression gentle as per usual. It’s a lame way to start a conversation, he’s aware of that, but he doesn’t really know what to say. ‘Hey, I think you look pretty interesting,’ is _definitely_ not the way to go.

“I like your muffins,” the high schooler says simply, shrugging his shoulders as Tatsuya gets the prepared bags.

“I know.” Again Tatsuya smiles. “I like them too. A bit too much probably.” The kid looks at him as if he can’t really understand why he would say such a thing, and Tatsuya wonders if he’s _ever_ considered that too much sweets can’t possibly be good for you. Hopefully he brushes his teeth well. Taking a deep breath, Tatsuya hands him the bags, before asking the normal: “Do you want coffee to go with it?”

“The usual... uh, please.”

It’s the first time he’s said _that_. Despite the fact that they’ve interacted on numerous occasions he’s never treated Tatsuya like the other regular costumers who trusts him to remember their order by now. It’s strangely nice.

“Coming right up.”

As he makes his coffee the teen studies him. Tatsuya doesn’t know what to make of the look he gives him, but when he hands him the hot beverage he says: “Thanks, Muro-chin,” before leaving, probably heading for school next.

Tatsuya just smiles after him and glances down, assuming the teen had looked at his nametag and made a nickname out of what he saw. He then realizes he’d forgotten to put it on this morning.

\----

His name is Murasakibara Atsushi. At first Tatsuya is respectful and addresses him formally, but apparently he doesn't like that and in a matter of days he’s simply Atsushi. Tatsuya likes the name, and he likes the feeling of being close to this strange, yet sweet, high schooler who continues to buy too many pastries. Atsushi in his third year, which leaves Tatsuya feeling more than a little relieved. Although it wouldn’t have been downright _disastrous_ to be this interested in a first year, he’s still glad he’s not more than a year younger than him.

He comes around more often all of the sudden. Tatsuya decides not to question something he is silently pleased with. Usually when Atsushi makes his appearance he asks his colleague Fukui-san if he can take his break and sits with him, and doing that for a couple of weeks means he learns a lot. Atsushi looks bored most of the time (something that makes him wonder if the purple haired teen really enjoys his company or not), but he still answers every question. Even if he isn’t very expressive he still somehow manages to make Tatsuya’s heartbeat speed up and his smile to widen without really noticing.

After observing him for three months and knowing him for one, Tatsuya admits he has a small crush. Or maybe a big one.

Their relationship is odd. They haven’t really done much outside of sharing time at the coffee shop when Tatsuya is either off work or is taking breaks, but one day Atsushi is waiting for him outside of the shop. It’s warm since it’s still summer, but even so Tatsuya finds himself frowning worriedly when he realizes the younger teen is only in a t-shirt and cargo pants. “Atsushi, what are you doing here? It’s late. You’ll get cold.”

“I wanted to see Muro-chin.” Atsushi shrugs, and Tatsuya has to resist the urge to smile, because this time he really does have to remain strict. Sometimes he isn’t sure if he wants to be Atsushi’s lover or… his surrogate parent.

Except a surrogate parent would not observe those exposed, muscled arms for as long as he does.

“At closing hours?”

“You said your roommate was out of town.”

“Well—” Tatsuya pauses, not really having a good response to that. Atsushi wants to… sleep over? In his dorm? Usually that’s not allowed, but they’d been told rather recently that during summer they could have overnight guests as long as they were aware of that they’d hold full responsibility over the visitor. “That’s… true.”

“Then let’s go, Muro-chin. I’m hungry. I want to get something to eat.”

He can’t really argue, because no matter how sudden it is, it’s sort of nice knowing he’ll have someone in the dorm tonight. Someone who makes his heart flutter and his cheeks heat up at that.

They get some Thai-food that they bring along to the dorm. Atsushi throws his duffel bag in the nearest corner and sits down, already digging into his meal before Tatsuya manages to remove his jacket. Tatsuya realizes he hasn’t seen him eat much except sweets so he feels sort of relieved when it’s confirmed that’s not the only type of food he consumes.

“Atsushi?” Tatsuya murmurs the moment he finishes his meal, watching the purple teen that’s opened a bag of chips to chew on.

“Hm?”

“Why did you decide you wanted to visit me all of the sudden?” Tatsuya’s eyebrows furrows in confusion, head tilting to the side. “Not that I don’t appreciate the company… but it was sort of… unexpected.”

Atsushi doesn’t meet his gaze at first, instead deciding that his fingers that are coated with salt from the chips are more interesting. He licks, and then finally looks at him. “You said you don’t have a family anymore, so I thought I’d come visit.” Tatsuya feels his heart melt, and his cheeks heat up; apparently he’s not the only one. Despite himself Atsushi is donning a light hue of red on his cheeks as he glances away again. It’s so sweet Tatsuya doesn’t feel like reminding him how Taiga and Alex, technically, are his pseudo family. “Besides, the Yosen dorms are boring, and my roommate sucks.”

Taking a deep breath, feeling his heart throb and a smile creeping up his lips, Tatsuya places himself before him so they’re both sitting cross-legged, Tatsuya’s knees brushing further down Atsushi’s legs because he’s just so much bigger than him that sometimes Tatsuya finds it completely ridiculous.

“Thank you, Atsushi,” he says softly. He glances down at the folded hands in his lap, feeling happier than he’s been since— well, he’s not sure. He can’t remember the last time he felt genuinely _happy_. High School had been rough on him, and his parents throwing him out had been ten times worse. Taiga and Alex supports him, of course, but Taiga still goes to High School back in Tokyo and Alex is back in America so he doesn’t get to see them much.

Atsushi… Atsushi is everything he has right now, and despite the fact that he acts bored and childish a lot of the time, he’s letting him in, sticking to him. That’s more than Tatsuya could’ve ever asked for.

A bag of chips is suddenly placed in his lap. Curiously, Tatsuya glances up to see the cutest sight on the planet. At least to him. Atsushi’s blushing again, refusing to meet his gaze. “Muro-chin can have the last one.”

Atsushi doesn’t share snacks. Until now. Again Tatsuya finds his heart melting. He shakes his head and takes the last one of the salty treats and holds it to Atsushi’s lips. “You like them better than I do.”

There is something strangely sensual about Atsushi taking a bite of a freaking potato chip, and so Tatsuya thinks he might need therapy, but then he’s suddenly grabbed and… sort of lands on Atsushi’s lips so those thoughts are forgotten. Well, okay, it’s not accident Atsushi definitely meant for that to happen seeing as he now realizes the younger teen’s big hand is on the back of Tatsuya’s head. He doesn’t know what to think of _Atsushi_ making the first move, but all he can do is close his eyes and feel.

And it feels _great_.

Salty.

But also— _Atsushi_.

The kiss is clumsy, but Atsushi has clearly used his tongue to do other things and treats his mouth in the same manner. Like it’s something tasty and something he wants to explore more of. With quivering hands, Tatsuya lets go of the empty potato chip bag and instead wraps his arms around Atsushi’s neck.

Somewhere along the lines of clumsy kisses and touches he ends up Atsushi’s lap. When he finally pulls away he’s out of breath, and has to hold Atsushi’s shoulders back a little as a sign that he can’t have him move back in again or he’ll suffocate.

“A-Atsushi…”

“Muro-chin…” Atsushi rests his forehead against his shoulder and places a little kiss on his neck.

Tatsuya inhales sharply, trying to gather his thoughts, because this is _really happening_. Atsushi is hugging him so tight he feels like it’s hard to breathe. He swallows, and cards his fingers through the purple, soft hair and lets go of a small, breathless laugh. “I’m guessing you… feel the same way?” Tatsuya’s tone his hopeful.

Atsushi nods with a huff, as if that question is _stupid_ , because _of course_ he does, and Tatsuya just feels downright _warm. S_ ure maybe that’s partially because he currently has a very big teen draped all over his much smaller body, but it’s also because his heart feels like its going to fly out of his chest.

“Muro-chin… I’m tired.”

“M-me too.” Tatsuya throws a glance at his bed. “But I think my bed may be a bit too small for y—” He stops himself, eyes landing on his roommate’s bed at the other side of the room. It’s not like he particularly _likes_ his roommate much anyway… “Nevermind. We can put the beds together.”

Even with the open window it’s still rather hot to be wrapped around each other, so they can’t really spoon or snuggle, but Tatsuya doesn’t mind as long as he can feel Atsushi’s nose nuzzle at his nape, arm loosely hanging over his waist as the purple haired teen easily fall asleep. Tatsuya doesn’t know for sure, but he thinks that Atsushi had been nervous beyond belief, and had gotten exhausted from nerves alone. His stomach flutters at the thought.

Tatsuya hums, and reaches his fingers out to intertwine with Atsushi’s. Tomorrow he’ll have to go back to work so they won’t get much time to talk about everything before his hours are up, but Atsushi will probably tag along to have his muffins and his too-sweet coffee. And maybe he’ll wait, and they can go to the movies since isn’t working the late shift. And maybe Tatsuya can continue to be this happy; because that would really be the best result of all this.

“Muro-chin…” Atsushi drawls in his sleep, his fingers tightening around Tatsuya's.

“I like you too, Atsushi.”

He closes his eyes with a smile.


End file.
